


An Interlude

by nerdgirlwalking



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Legends of Tomorrow
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdgirlwalking/pseuds/nerdgirlwalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara Lance goes hunting and comes across someone unexpected.<br/>A ficlet inspired by Arrow S3 finale and the upcoming Legends of Tomorrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Man that Legends of Tomorrow trailer has me all messed up. I hope Sara and Nyssa will see each other again. My hope spawned this little thing. Hope you like it.  
> Slight spoilers for the Arrow S3 Finale if you haven't watched it yet.

She moved through the dungeons of Nanda Parbat as one who had been born to the League of Assassins. She had died and been reborn in these halls twice over. Her smile behind her borrowed mask was grim. This would be the last time she visited this place.

 

“If you’re planning on going upstairs you should know that a bit of white leather is showing at your wrist,” A familiar voice called. They did say creepy old places like this made you hear things. She stopped moving and looked down at her arms, son of a… So she probably wasn’t hallucinating.

 

“The left wrist, it will surely give you away as an infiltrator before you reach the Demon’s Head.” They said she was dead. Rip and Oliver had said that the new Ra’s had executed the former Heir to the Demon so how was she hearing the voice of Nyssa al Ghul right now? She turned and walked towards the source of the voice.

 

“Oh don’t stop on my account,” Nyssa replied. “I’d rather like meeting my end knowing that bastard has already met his.”

 

She looked into the cell. Nyssa was hanging from the ceiling in the middle of a circular cell by her arms and a set of chains. Her face was dirty and bruised but she was still beautiful. Beautiful and alive. “Nyssa,” she whispered.

 

“That was my name,” the woman in the cell replied. “I fear I am nothing more than a revenant now.”

 

She shook her head; she couldn’t believe that they had lied to her once again. Rip was getting every inch of his ass kicked when she got back and then she was coming for Oliver Queen. She already owed him for this Merlyn debacle and now he lied to her about Nyssa on top of it. If there was one thing he should know better than to do is hide anything about Nyssa from her. He still hadn’t healed up completely from when she heard about the wedding from Ray of all people. She hoped Felicity enjoyed her vacation because she was going to have to play doctor for her boy soon and not in the fun way.

 

Nyssa licked dry lips wincing when her tongue ran over the places that were split. “The watch changes again in ten minutes you must go, shoo tiny one.”

 

She chuckled, silently thanking Ray for giving her a new voice changer before she set out on this fool’s errand. Now wasn't the time to reveal herself but she couldn't resist spending a few moments with Nyssa. “Who you calling tiny?”

 

“Compared to my normal guards?” She chuckled, “Perhaps annoying one suits you better?”

 

“You can call me whatever you like beautiful.”

 

“Are you flirting with me?” Nyssa sputtered. Who was this insane person?

 

“Has it been that long?”

 

“That is none of your concern.” She pulled up on her chains to get a better look at the would be assassin. “Are you not here for a purpose?”

 

“My purpose is not going anywhere for a while,” And I literally have all the time in the world.  “Besides I am enjoying our conversation.”

 

“You are awfully caviler about this.”

 

“When you’ve been through all that I have, you learn not to take things too seriously.”

 

“He will kill you if you underestimate him,” Nyssa had underestimated him and ended up here. She didn’t know this woman but she wanted her to succeed where many others had failed.

 

“He won’t. He’s taken too much from me to get to just walk away to a life of luxury now.” He’s taken too much from the both of us.

 

“Well stab him a few times for me won’t you?”

 

“I’d do anything for you,” She bowed. Sure she joked but not about this. She would kill Malcolm Merlyn and then she would do whatever Nyssa asked of her.  They had a second, wait third chance and she didn’t intend to waste it.

 

“You are rather strange.”

 

“Some find it charming. Maybe you will eventually.”

 

“I doubt it,” Nyssa huffed. Oh babe I’m going to make you eat those words. “You are running out of time.”

 

She nodded, “Hold tight I’ll be back for you.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because you don’t deserve to be here.” You deserve to be with me. We deserve to be together.

 

Nyssa laughed, “You clearly do not know me.”

 

“Yes I do,” Sara winked at a perplexed Nyssa. She turned and started back towards the stairs. She had a magician to kill. Then she was coming back to get her girl.


End file.
